A Knight to Remember/Transcript
Lily: This is so exciting. I used to love coming to the museum when I was little. Ruksy: I'm not sure how much would've changed. Lily: Well, the exhibits will be different, and the tour guides. Let's just say I'd rather have you. Ruksy: Good morning, everyone. Kids: Good morning, Miss Ruksy. Lily: Aww, they're so adorable. Leo: Aren't you a bit old to take a tour? Lily: You're never too old to be amazed. Leo: I like dinosaurs, so why can't I go with the dinosaur lady? Ruksy: Because you're with the fairy group. Leo: Those fairy wings are pathetic. Ruksy: Still think they're adorable? Okay, everyone, here we go. Leo: When can we see the dinosaurs? Ruksy: Maybe afterwards. Let's see how we feel. You're about to see some pretty amazing things. Lily: If anyone gets scared, they can hold my hand. Leo: You're weird. Lily: All clear. Ruksy: Is everybody ready? Kids: Yes, Miss Ruksy. Ruksy: Then be prepared to be astonished. Leo: I can't see anything! Ruksy: Behold, the Museum of Magic. gasping These are the marvels of the magical world. Most are kept in the Library of Magic, but the ones in here are special. Kid: Wow, look over here! Kid: This is awesome. Ruksy: Gets 'em every time. Lily: This is new. Ruksy: It's the cleaner. Lily: What's so special about it? Ruksy: Turn it on and it will suck up just about anything. Kelly: screams It's watching me! Ruksy: It's alright, Kelly. Everything is secured. It might be a bit scary, but it can't hurt you. Who wants to hear some stories? Kids: Me! I do! Imogen: Rip, then jump. Rip, then jump. What is so hard about it? This is magic 101. Kyra: Give me a chance. Imogen: How many do you need? Kyra: It's my first time, Imogen. I bet you didn't get it right your first go. Imogen: This isn't about me. This is about you. Kyra: So you found jumping hard too? Imogen: Look, Kyra just focus. Visualize where you wanna go. Picture yourself there. Kyra: Right, got it. Imogen: Then rip and jump. Kyra: Okay. Kitchen, here I come. Imogen: Well? Kyra: I'm trying. exhales Imogen: Have you been anywhere near the kitchen? Kyra: At least I'm getting closer to the house now, okay? Imogen: Do you even remember what a kitchen looks like? You know, where you cook food, where you wash dishes? Kyra: Stop. You're too funny. Imogen: Okay, this is way tougher than it should be. But you are talented, and you are smart, and you can do it. Kyra: Thank you. Imogen: I was talking to myself. :Credits. Ruksy: And the magician never knew what it was gonna pull out of the hat. Sometimes it was a rabbit. Once, it was a hippopotamus. And one time the hat pulled the magician inside. Leo: That's not scary. Ruksy: So you want to hear something scary, Leo? Leo: Better than some stupid hat. Ruksy: Would you like to hear about Sir Zoltan's armour? Kio: I never heard of him. Ruksy: Sir Zoltan was a fierce warrior who lived over 700 years ago. This is his armor. Leo: Doesn't look very dangerous. Ruksy: He had a sword that rumored to be so sharp, that it could cut through anything. But when Sir Zoltan was dying, his sword was stolen. And with his last breath, he swore that he would never rest until he found it. And guess what happened then? Leo: What? Lily: What? Ruksy: His spirit passed into his suit of armor, and it roamed the world for centuries, causing mayhem. And if anyone or anything got in its path, do you know what would happen? Kid: What? Lily: What? Ruksy: It destroyed them. :squeaks in fear. Callie: You can hold my hand, if you like. :takes Callie's hand. Imogen: And here we are again. Kyra: If you're not happy teaching me, let Lily do it. Imogen: Professor Maxwell wants you to master this as soon as possible. If Lily were here, she'd still be telling you how wonderful the day is. Unless, of course... Kyra: What? Imogen: You've reached the limits of your abilities. We don't really know what a Tri-ling can or can't do. Maybe you can't jump accurately. Kyra: And maybe all I need is a bit more time. And a bit more patience? rings Leave it. Imogen: Better get it. Could be important. Kyra: If you're not happy teaching me, let Lily do it. Peter: Hey, got time to talk? Kyra: Is there a problem? Peter: I just wanted to bounce something off you. Kyra: Bounce away. Nothing happening here I can't catch up on later. Orla (on TV): In local news, reports of an armchair taking flight in a local park have been explained by meteorologists as a rare form of heat mirage. Orla (hologram): Hello, everyone. My name is Orla. And some of you may recognize me from my television reports. Callie: I do! Orla: To humans, I look just like them. But I'm really an elf. And my real job is working for the Department of Magical Intervention. The DMI catches rogue magical objects and locks them up here so they won't do any harm. If you're lucky, some of you may end up working for the DMI. I hope you do. It's an important job. If you want to work for the DMI, you have to study very hard. But even if you don't end up at the DMI, it's the responsibility of all magical beings to keep magic hidden from humans. So if you see anything strange, report it immediately. Thank you for listening. Ruksy: I hope you all understood Orla's message. If you see something, report it. Callie: I have something to report! Lily: Isn't that sweet? She got the message. Ruksy: Now, who wants to hear about the bottomless sandpit? Callie: Miss Ruksy, I have something to report! Ruksy: Alright, Callie, what would you like to report? Callie: That that's... to the now open case which formerly contained Sir Zoltan's armour gone. :gasps Ruksy: Everyone stay calm. Gather around me. Kid: Where's it gone? Lily: Don't be scared. We know exactly what to do. to Ruksy What do we do? Ruksy: Best thing's to find it before it gets... by clanking footsteps, the armour appears before the group. Get back in the cabinet, please. Lily: Be careful. Ruksy: her glowing [[wand] at the armour] I'm warning you, get back. :its hand, the armour telekinetically forces Ruksy's wand from her grasp before walking away. Kid: Whoa. Ruksy: Lily? Lily: What? Ruksy: Now might be a good time to call the DMI. Peter: Don't you think there's a lot of weird things happening lately?. Kyra: Definitely. I mean, you've worn the same shirt two days in a row. What's with that? Peter: Seriously, what about that postman that vanished? Where did he go? Kyra: Having a break, probably. Peter: He was gone for six hours and he has no idea where. Kyra: How do you know? Peter: I tracked him down and asked him. He can't remember a thing. Kyra: You shouldn't have done that. That's a job for the police. Peter: I asked your dad. He wasn't interested. Kyra: You asked Dad about this? Peter: He said I read too many comics. Then there's those car horns and sirens going off all at the same time... Kyra: Peter, there's... Peter: ...and the flying chair. Kyra: That was a mirage. Peter: So the media was saying. But have you ever heard of fake news? Kyra: Peter, I've known you since kindergarten. You've always had an overactive imagination. Remember that time you were convinced you'd seen a tiny flying saucer and you called the air force? Peter: So it was a Frisbee. Any eight-year old could've made that mistake. This is different. phone rings. I've gotta go to the bookshop. Wanna come? Kyra: Sure. Sean: Any idea how this happened? Orla: There's signs of magical interference. Sean: Well? Ruksy: Leo's just a little elf. He didn't mean to. He got scared. Sean: You should've been watching him. Ruksy: I was. Lily: She was doing a really good job, Dad. Sean: We'll discuss this later, Lily. Right now, send the young ones home. I'll issue an alert. We'll need to have people out searching. Ruksy: Let me help. Lily: I think you've done enough. Imogen: Rip, jump. It's simple. Darra: True. And Kyra seems pretty smart. Might there be another problem? Imogen: You mean me? Are you saying I can't teach someone to jump? Darra: You said it was simple. Why else wouldn't she be getting it? Imogen: Uh, because she's part silly human? Darra: Remember, you weren't always the best jumper Imogen: What? Darra: When you were little and Mum was trying to teach you? You ripped and completely disappeared. Imogen: scoffs I did not. I don't remember that. Darra: Well, finally, after searching the whole neighborhood, we found you at the pet store. Imogen: That happened, like, once. Darra: You kept doing it, too. You kept jumping to the pet store, obsessed with the baby rabbits. Even named one of them Snowflake. Imogen: So what? I was a little kid who liked rabbits. It's no big deal. Darra: Aww, Snowflake! Imogen: growls You are such a hobgoblin! Darra: You are such an easy mark, Sis. That's from the museum. The armour's escaped. Imogen: You go. I'll tell the professor. Darra: If you see the armour, report it. Imogen: I know. Darra: I mean it, Imogen. Don't be a hero. Imogen: Me? Never. Imogen: Sir Zoltan's armor is loose. The DMI wants everyone searching. Maxwell: You go. I'll lock up. Peter: I just need to pick up a comic. Coming in? Kyra: I'll be there in a sec. What's going on? Maxwell: Ah, Peter, just in time. I'm closing early today. I'll get your comic. chuckles Here it is. "Return of the Time Nemesis #6: Taking out the Trashman." It's one of my favourites. Peter: Thanks, Max. Imogen: The armour is a serious threat, Kyra. Kyra: So how can I help? Imogen: You can't even jump! Just stay out of it. It's too dangerous. Kyra: But... Ruksy: I should've been keeping an eye on them. Lily: Don't be so hard on yourself. It could've happened to anyone. Ruksy: But it happened when I was in charge. Lily: Everybody makes mistakes. Ruksy: What do you do then? Lily: Apologise. I send flowers too. They always seem to help. Ruksy: No, what you do is fix what you did wrong. Lily: But that's not what I meant! Kyra: So where is the armour headed? Imogen: If we knew that, we'd have found it. Kyra: Could we use magic? Imogen: Don't you think we've thought of that? Kyra: Sorry, just trying to help. Peter: Kyra! Imogen: You were followed. Peter: Kyra? Imogen: You being here is so not helping. Kyra: If the suit of armour is as dangerous as you say, don't you need everybody you can get? Peter: Hi, there! Nice armor. Fancy dress party? Yo, tin man, wait up! What's all this about? Ruksy: Did you find it? Lily: No, you? Ruksy: No. It was seen near the river earlier. And for all that metal, it must be moving pretty fast. We should let the DMI take care of this, don't you think? Don't you always say to follow the DMI protocols? I'm pretty sure taking on the armour yourself isn't in the protocols. Have you seen the armor? Imogen: No, have you? Ruksy: It was seen near the river earlier. Lily: Kyra, you shouldn't be here. Imogen: I tried to get her to leave, but she wouldn't go. Kyra: Yeah, Tri-lings are really stubborn. So, how exactly do you locate a magical object that's on the loose? Ruksy: Protocols state our first task is to ascertain if the magical item has a specific objective. Lily: Yes, to smash everything up, which is why we should let the DMI handle this. Imogen: How did it get out of the museum, anyway? Lily: It wasn't Ruksy's fault. It was an accident. Ruksy: Thanks, Lily. Kyra: So it started at the museum, and it's been seen near the river. That's almost a straight line. Do you know what else is on that line? Maxwell: I know what you've come for, but you can't have it. There's nothing for you here. Go back to the museum. I don't want to resort to violence. Lily: gasps Are you alright, Professor? Imogen: Where's the armour? Maxwell: Library. Imogen: I'm going in. Ruksy: Me too. Lily: But what are you gonna do? Ruksy: I started this. I'm gonna finish it. Lily: Be careful. Imogen: Lily, look after Maxwell. (to Kyra) And you, stay here. (to Ruksy) Are you sure about this? Ruksy: No. But let's do it before I chicken out. Ruksy: If we can catch it in a crossfire, then maybe we can immobilize it. Imogen: Sounds like a plan. Lily: I'll get him some water. Maxwell: Kyra... whispers into Kyra's ear. Ruksy: I didn't see it. Imogen: Me neither. This place is so big, it could be anywhere. Ruksy: Move! Kyra: I know why it's here. Imogen: Seems pretty obvious to me: maximum damage. Kyra: What aisle are we in? Ruksy: Aisle 43, why? Kyra: I need to find "The Book of Finbar." Imogen: Is this really the time to be reading? Kyra: You never know what you'll find in a good book. Ruksy: What's Kyra doing? Imogen: No idea. Anyway, forget her. We have some tin butt to kick. Imogen: This isn't working. Any other ideas? Kyra: Hey, Sir Zoltan! Is this what you want? Ruksy: Sir Zoltan's sword. Ruksy: Don't give it to him, Kyra! Imogen: He'll destroy everything! Imogen: No! Lily: How did you know it wouldn't take the sword and slice you into kebabs? Kyra: When the armour held out its hand, I just knew it wanted its sword. Lily: Still, it was a huge risk. Kyra: Professor Maxwell wouldn't have told me to get the sword if the armour was going to hurt me. Maxwell: Kyra, I didn't mean for you to get the sword out of the book. Kyra: You didn't? Maxwell: I meant for you to get it out of the library. Kyra: Oops. Orla: Did you know Maxwell had the sword? Sean: News to me. Orla: Me too. Makes you wonder what else he has hidden there in the library. Sean: True. Alright, time for you to do your job. Orla (on TV): Reports have come in of a suit of armour on a rampage. I've obtained this exclusive footage. Mathilda: That is such a crack-up. Orla (on TV): Its publicity for next month's medieval music festival. So all you lords and ladies out there, come along and enjoy the show. Peter: That's no publicity stunt. That armour threw me and it never even touched me. Mathilda: Um, you know-you know that's impossible. Peter: All I know is what we just saw is not what happened. Ruksy: Thanks for helping get Sir Zoltan safely locked away again. Kyra: No problem. It's what friends do when a suit of armour goes on a rampage. Ruksy: Yeah, but it was my fault it escaped the museum. I'm not sure if they'll ever let me work there again. Kyra: Are you kidding? After the way you stood up to that armour, they'll want to promote you from tour guide to security guard. Ruksy: laughs I'll just be happy to get my old back. Imogen: Where did you go when you jumped? Kyra: My kitchen. Imogen: Made it there at last. Kyra: Thanks to you. Darra: What you did today... Kyra: ...was pretty crazy. Darra: Yeah, it was. What I was gonna say was that it was stupid and reckless. But it was gutsy. There might be hope for you yet. 105